Truth
by BiOCaAM
Summary: MelloxSayu yay It was a game of truth gone horribly wrong.


A game of truth gone horribly wrong, that's what it was. He wasn't even supposed to talk to her. They had silently assured themselves that it was merely a way to pass the time. She had resolved to keep it simple; she was merely bait, that was it. He couldn't really care less, anyway; he was wasting time sitting there on the sofa.

"You're not gonna get eaten, you know," he said casually, yawning. Her eyebrows knit together pensively and she looked at the ground. She was bound not only physically, but mentally as well. They knew where her family's weak points were.

They knew how to break her.

She wriggled over, hiding behind the armrest of the sofa so he couldn't see her. His presence was something that she could not deal with…and those eyes! They were like…well, they were something. She couldn't describe it, really. Blue? No, that was too generic a term. It was something like a cadet blue…periwinkle…damn it, she was getting confused.

Something clenched at her lower abdomen. Her heart seemed to stop for a brief moment. It was nothing more than a cramp, but it was so incredibly painful that it could mean only one thing.

"B—Bathroom…" she pleaded quietly to her captor, holding nervously onto the armrest for support. Another flaring, white stab of pain shot through her midriff and she fell to the floor with a thud.

"SHIT! Fuck, this isn't good!" he cursed loudly, jumping up and going over to where she was.

She narrowed her eyes and glared at him dangerously. This, of course, was all he cared about; if she was going to get killed or not. Other than that, he didn't care at all. "Don't overreact, I'm getting my—guh…"

He raised an eyebrow. "What are you ta—"

And it dawned on him. Having no formal education, he didn't know how girls 'functioned.' But he did know that much. Gritting his teeth, he unlocked one of her handcuffs and yanked her up. Already irritated, he didn't bother waiting for her to get comfortable and dragged her to the bathroom. _"_Tell me when you're done."

"…I need a pad, you retard…" she murmured, obviously without the intent of him hearing.

"Excuse me if I'm not a whiny bitch. Improvise."

An audible sigh came from the other side of the door. There was a sound of disgust and after a few minutes of her fidgeting around, she said, "All right, I'm done."

He scowled. "If you're trying to trick me, it isn't going to work, you know."

Her head hung limply to the ground. It was all the response he needed. Suddenly she mentioned something intriguing. "Fear…" She looked up at him sadly, the eyes of a girl who was lost in two different worlds, two different truths. "Don't you know what it is?"

He looked down at her

_(those eyes)_

menacingly, almost like she was the prey and he was the predator. They understood the situation. But it was transforming before their eyes, slowly but surely.

"You don't know anything about fear, Yagami."

She smiled bitterly. "On the contrary. Fear is everything, isn't it? It's the core of how we live. We're living in fear that somebody will discover our dark secrets."

"What are you getting at?"

Her eyes flickered towards his. "Your eyes. You're hiding something, aren't you? And not just from me."

He wanted to slap her in that moment, he really did. What was left of his sanity held him back, thank God, but _how_? How could this girl, who in comparison with her brother—

That was the problem. He realized that her brother was the problem. She apparently had been living in his shadow for so long that it was hard to do anything, seeing as nobody cared anymore. It was about the older Yagami, the male. She was just expected to get married and be a housewife. _How unfortunate, _he thought.

"I don't know if I'm going to make it out of here with a beating heart, so you might as well unload anything you ever wanted to say to someone onto me, you know?" With handcuffs still around her wrists, she walked over to the sofa and plopped down. "We should play Truth."

"Truth?"

"Example: I'd ask you a question. If you choose not to answer, then I win. If you answer, you get to ask me something, and the cycle keeps going until someone loses."

He was going to regret this.

* * *

"What's your name?" 

"…Mello."

"What kind of name is that?"

"None of your business. It's my turn anyway. How old are you?"

She raised an eyebrow. He was avoiding the things he wanted to ask. He'd occasionally raise an eyebrow at something she said, but it was basically her who dug a little further.

"I'm sixteen."

This was going in a bad direction, she could feel it. But he didn't seem to care very much. "Come on, don't take forever."

"Oh, uh…why do you like chocolate so much?"

"Why do you wear lipstick?"

"Hey! You can't do that!"

He gave her another 'I don't care' glance. Apparently, that was his trademark. It freaked her out a little bit.

"Do you miss home?"

This question caught her off guard. "Of…of course! What kind of question is that?"

"You're lying. You lose."

A small 'o' formed on her lips. Defeated at her own game. This was unbelievable. "Okay, what do you want from me?" As a general rule, the loser had to do what the winner want. And this was the part that scared her, no matter who she was playing it with. But…he just oozed 'rape.' But that wouldn't be good on his part. That wasn't part of the plan, obviously.

Yet, she halfway hopes he'll do something.

Much to her disappointment/relief, they were interrupted by Matt, who eyed his comrade carefully. "Did I interrupt something? Because this is probably the only chance you'll ever have to get laid."

This wasn't the last time they played Truth. It never ended the same way, either.

But he always won.

_AN: What the hell is wrong with me. It's two and I'm writing a crack Mello/Sayu fic with Stockholm/Lima syndrome overtones. Wow, I failed epically. And the worst part is that I wrote this in an hour. Scary. But anyways, MxS is the sexiest pairing in all of DN. Just think of all the possibilities—handcuffs.—(daydreams)_


End file.
